everything_is_awesome_legofandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Business
Lord Business, also known as President Business, is the main antagonist of The LEGO Movie. He is voiced by Will Ferrell (who also played "The Man Upstairs") in the film and by Keith Ferguson in the video game adaption. Description ord Business normally wears a gray business suit. He has a yellow head with a large brown unibrow and an evil smirk. One of his personas wears square brown hairpiece, and his other wears an elaborate headdress decorated with red coffee cups, a chest plate with a metal business tie as well as a long cape that also resembles a business tie and exaggeratedly large boots with sections that light up. The boots can also change their height to however Business wants. His alternate face resembles his visor down. Background Lord Business is the alter ego of President Business, an uptight company president who wants to organize everything around him. As Lord Business, he commands a robot militia with plans to take over the world by gluing it together with a substance called Kragle which is actually a tube of Krazy Glue.1 Believing imagination to be weird and messy in a world of order, he considers anyone with creativity in mind to be a threat--including Emmet who, despite not having a creative bone in his body, possesses the "cap" to seal his defeat. In order to capture every Master Builder, Lord Business hired Bad Cop/Good Cop to lead the Super Secret Police to hunt them down. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions, and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). As a result, Lord Business got out of the exploded rooftops of his tower along with Emmet and came back using a watering can saying "Oops, I've got the antidote for the Kragle, how did that happen?". The "Oops, I've got the antidote for the Kragle, how did that happen?" scene was cut from the video game. In real life, Finn based Lord Business off his father (who was referred to as "The Man Upstairs"). LEGO.com Description President Business, an uptight CEO who has a hard time balancing world domination with micro-managing his own life. He operates a successful business front that creates music, TV shows, surveillance systems, history books and voting machines, in addition to all dairy products and coffee. Secretly, he is Lord Business, the most evil of tyrants who oversees a robot militia and attempts to take over the LEGO universe. Minifigures Description “Let’s take extra care to follow the instructions, or you’ll be put to sleep.” President Business is the president of the massive Octan Corporation… and the entire world. All he wants is for everybody to follow his instructions for how to build and act all the time. After all, an orderly Bricksburg is a happy Bricksburg. But President Business is more than he appears. Although few suspect it, he is secretly Lord Business, an evil mastermind with a plan to glue the world together so it stays exactly the way he wants – forever! Can the prophesied Special stop his sinister scheme in time? Quotes “The Kragle, the most powerful super-weapon, is mine!” ―Lord Business “Now my power will be unlimited! Can you feel me?!” ―Lord Business “All I'm asking for is total perfection!” ―Lord Business “Hi, I'm President Business, president of the Octan Corporation, and the world. Let's take extra care to follow the instructions (or you'll be put to sleep) and don't forget about Taco Tuesday coming next week! The day everyone gets a free taco and my love! Have a great day everybody!” ―President Business “Don't be so serious! Where's that other guy?” ―Lord Business to Bad Cop “Whoops, I have the antidote for the Kragle! How did that happen?” ―President Business “People everywhere are always messing with my stuff!” ―Lord Business “Give me the sword of EXACT-ZERO!” ―Lord Business to his robots Notes * *He is president of the Octan corporation and the world. *Both his square hairpiece, cape, helmet, and leg/boot piece were designed exclusively for his character. *His legs and the top part of his boots are also all one piece. The black slanted brick is attached to his legs, explaining why he comes with 2 pairs of legs in Lord Business' evil lair. This was done to make it sturdier, so the boots wouldn't fall off the feet during play. The black pieces are, technically, removable from the legs, but doing so may damage them. *His Minifigures variant has his jacket unbuttoned as opposed to his original variant. However, he is actually based on a real world variant that appears in the film. *It is hinted in his bio that since his company Octan makes voting machines, he may have most likely used them to cheat on the political elections. This is why he was elected instead of Abraham Lincoln. *In the Game Builder, he appears as an obstacle. He moves up and down, smashing any unlucky heroes underneath his feet. He cannot be killed, so the hero can only dodge his attacks. *His hairpiece differs from the one in the actual film, as the tan on it only covers the bottom part. *He owns a collection of relics whose origins are unknown to the LEGO worlds (and are actually items made by human beings), among which is the "Cloak of Ban'Daeed" (an old, worn-out Band-Aid. Business himself had also heard that it is "super-painful to remove"), the "Sword of Exact Zero" (an X-ACTO knife blade), the "Fleece-Crested Scepter of Que-Teep" (a Q-Tip cotton swab), the "Po'lish Remover of Na'il", (a container of nail polish remover), the Orb of Ti-Teleest (a Titleist golf ball) and his ultimate weapon, the Kragle (a tube of Krazy Glue with the letters 'z', 'y', and 'u' smudged out). Also seen in his relic collection is a 3.5-inch floppy disk, a binder clip, a key, a golf tee, an apple core, a pen cap, a calculator, a cassette tape, a bottle of White-Out, a staple remover, a highlighter, a rubber band, a package of stick gum, a thumb tack, a fortune cookie, Post-Its, an Eraser, two mismatched jigsaw puzzle pieces forced together, a spring, a 9-volt battery, a permanent marker, the penny Lord Business uses to remove Vitruvius' head, the "Kragle Antidote", etc. Also seen in the video game are tangled earphones, a collection of three gummy bears, and the tin foil used by Emmet and Wyldstyle to make robot disguises. *From behind, Business' helmet and cape form the appearance of a business tie. *In the "Behind the Bricks" video on LEGO.com, President Business stated that he was rather displeased with the filmmakers' decision to cast Will Ferrell as him. *In the videogame, Lord Business can use the Kragle gun. Additionally, there are red and black platforms that activate his legs. Doing so will allow him to use switches that are too high for other characters. Lord Business can use that platform again to deactivate the legs. *In the videogame, despite having normal minifigure legs, Lord Business is unable to use Dispantsers. This was done due to his leg machines. *He may suffer from OCD seeing as everything has to be orderly and separated in his mind. Appearances Set Appearances * *70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair (President/Lord Business) *70818 Double-Decker Couch (President Business) *71004 The LEGO Movie Series (President Business minifigures version) *The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set (President Business) Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Pres_lord_business.JPG|Lord Business President_Business.jpg|President Business President_Buisness.jpg|Minifigures 70818PresidentBusiness.PNG|Change of Heart Movie LordBusiness.jpg|Lord Business PB.png|President Business BZ.png|Minifigures VIdeo Game Lord_Business.png|Lord Business Presbus.png|President Business Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Yellow Minifigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index